


what good are the stars above

by fabrega



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: "I don't want to lose you guys," Poe says quietly.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 73
Kudos: 855





	what good are the stars above

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR TROS. Also, minor spoilers for Resistance Reborn, I guess?
> 
> Thanks so much to allie & zaphodthebb for looking it over for me. ♥♥♥

The first thing Poe does is apologize.

Well, no, that's not entirely true. First he celebrates, because they deserve it. Then he finds and talks to Snap's folks, Norra and Wedge, about what had happened to Snap, because Snap deserves it. _Then_ he goes to his quarters, back in the honeycomb of rooms in the Ajan Kloss caves, and sleeps for, like, twenty-five solid hours, all by himself in a big bed that's never felt quite so big before. (He ought to feel well-rested when he wakes, but really, he just feels a little less tired.)

But after _that_ , the first thing that he does is find Finn and Rey and apologize.

"I was being... petulant," he says.

Rey looks up from the mess of wires she's trying to untangle in the Falcon's innards. "Yes," she agrees. She folds her arms across her chest. "You were."

Poe bites down on a retort. If he was any more tired, he might have said it out loud. He knows that Rey can tell.

...Poe is realizing that he is maybe not very good at apologies.

Finn, who's seated up on a pile of crates so that he can watch Rey work, looks from Rey, to Poe, then back again. Whatever Rey sees in that look, it makes her expression soften. She uncrosses her arms, and that, in turn, makes Finn smile.

"I was being petulant," Poe repeats, trying to get back on track. "I was stressed out, and I was--" _jealous_ , the word he's looking for is _jealous_ , but he looks at Rey's face and at Finn's and knows he can't say it. He just...he can't. "I didn't handle it well. There's no excuse. I'm sorry."

Finn jumps down off the crates. "Don't worry about it," he says, coming over to put a hand on Poe's shoulder.

Poe is definitely still going to worry about it. They've lost so many people-- _he's_ lost so many people--and he doesn't want to lose Finn and Rey too. He doesn't think he could bear it.

"I don't want to lose you guys," Poe says quietly. Finn's eyes go big, and Poe continues, "In battle or, y'know, by being an ass."

Rey's expression blossoms into a soft, amused smile. "You won't."

"Not if we can help it," Finn adds. He moves to stand next to Rey, close enough that Poe sees their hands brushing against each other.

"I take it that you finally told Rey what you had to tell her?" Poe asks before he can help himself, gesturing at where their hands are touching.

"Yeah, he did," Rey says. Her smile is still so soft, her eyes shining. She grabs Finn's hand.

Poe's not surprised, not really. He'd held out hope that the unspoken thing between him and Finn might turn out to be something spoken, something affectionate, something that Finn wanted too. But this isn't the first time Poe's been disappointed in matters of the heart, and it almost certainly won't be the last time either. If Finn and Rey are happy, then Poe is happy for them.

He doesn't want to be the kind of person who isn't happy for them. He's been jealous--it's why he's here, apologizing.

He realizes he's been quiet for probably too long. He puts on a wide, innocent expression and looks between them and says, "That's great! What was it?"

Finn laughs out loud. Poe keeps a straight face, faux-bewildered, until Rey starts to laugh too. Then he allows himself to grin.

He says, "I'm happy for you guys, truly," and he's not sure if he's trying to convince them or himself.

Rey squints at him, examining his face. Had his smile not been believable? Poe tries again, but Rey does not stop squinting suspiciously. She gives Finn a meaningful look--Poe can't even begin to guess what that look is for--and nudges him with her shoulder before extracting herself back to the bit of the Falcon she'd been working on before.

Poe feels wrong-footed, like something's just happened that he ought to understand but doesn't. "I'll leave you guys to it," he says, because it feels like it's time to make his exit.

"No!" Finn says quickly. Poe stops in his tracks. "No, you're welcome to--hang out. If you want. If you don't have anywhere more important you need to be, of course."

There _are_ places Poe probably ought to be instead of here, but nowhere that he'd rather be. Anybody who's waited this long for him can wait a little while longer. "Okay," he says, "Let's hang out."

Finn smiles.

"Is there something I can help with, fixes to the Falcon?"

"No!" Rey says, looking up from the wiring panel sharply. "Absolutely not."

Right, okay. Poe can't blame her for that. "So, how about some dejarik? Gotta train up if we're gonna beat Chewie someday."

Finn hesitates for a moment before answering. "Yeah, let's--yeah. Let's do that," he says. He sounds unconvinced, but they make their way over to the dejarik table anyway, sit down and start the game up.

They're just starting their third game when Rey, who's spent the previous two games moving around with a toolbox in Poe's peripheral vision, makes a frustrated noise.

"Everything alright over there?" Poe says, not taking his eyes off the board. Finn got the better of him last game, but he's not going to make the same mistake twice.

"No," Rey says pointedly. Finn looks over at her, concerned.

"Anything we can do to help?" Poe starts to ask, but before he can get the question all the way out, Rey has dropped whatever tool it was she was holding, stormed over to them, and dragged Poe up out of his seat by his shirt collar.

Finn's on his feet too, hissing: "Rey, wait--"

Rey gives Finn a look. "You do it, or I will," she says. She hasn't let go of Poe's collar, and Poe's eyes dart back and forth between her and Finn.

"I'm _working on it_ ," Finn starts to say. He doesn't get to finish his excuse before Rey shoves Poe at him.

Poe stumbles slightly, not expecting the shove, and Finn catches him in his arms.

"Okay, what is _happening_?" Poe says, and then Finn kisses him.

Poe's brain short-circuits. It absolutely ceases to function. His mouth kisses Finn back and his hands come up to clutch at Finn's vest, but that happens completely on auto-pilot while his brain tries desperately to figure out what is happening and why and how and Finn's _mouth_ is on his, soft and wanting. He's not complaining, but--

"I thought you two were...?" Poe says, when Finn steps back. There's more to that sentence, Poe would swear that there is, but whatever it is, it's swallowed when Rey steps forward and kisses him too.

 _Oh_ , Poe thinks dazedly, _we were bickering like_ ** _that_** _._

When Rey steps back, Poe collapses onto the bench behind him. Finn and Rey stand above him, Finn looking nervous, Rey looking smug.

"Is _that_ what you told Rey?" Poe manages to ask Finn.

"Why would I need to tell her that when you weren't around?" Finn says, laughing.

"You're hopeless," Rey says. She's also laughing.

"Yeah," Poe says, grinning as the realization dawns on him, "But you guys like me anyway."

* * *

Eventually, Poe finally, reluctantly manages to extricate himself from Finn and Rey and the Falcon. There _are_ places he needs to be, people he needs to talk to, meetings he needs to attend. As the de facto leader of the Resistance fleet, he's expected to not just sit through the sessions where everyone argues about the future of the New Republic, but to contribute in meaningful, insightful ways. He does not have any insight; this stuff is all way above his pay grade. He mostly wishes that General Organa was still here. But he listens as Rose Tico and Professor Kin argue earnestly with Senator Casterfo and General Syndulla (whose expression is very much _I really thought I was done with this shit_ ) about...something. He probably ought to know what, but honestly, he lost the thread almost an hour ago, and they're showing no sign of stopping.

It doesn't help that his thoughts keep straying elsewhere.

When Poe finally makes it back to his quarters, late into the night, he's worn out. But as he fumbles in his pocket for his keycard, Finn and Rey materialize in the hallway like he'd summoned them, one on either side of his door. Finn leans up against the wall, looking a little cool and a little nervous. Rey isn't trying at all to look cool, gazing between Finn and Poe with obvious affection.

"Look," Poe says, regretting what he has to say with every fiber of his being, "I am absolutely interested in whatever it is you guys think you're here for, but I don't think I'm up for it tonight."

The door slides open, and Rey and Finn follow him in. In its charging station by the bed, BB-8 beeps inquisitively. Poe knows that BB-8 is always happy to see Rey and Finn, but like Poe, it did not expect to see them _here_.

"If you want us to leave, we'll leave," Finn says. He moves some dirty laundry aside to take a seat in the room's only chair, and Poe hides a wince.

"I don't...I don't want to tell you to leave. But I think I have just enough energy to crawl into bed right now, and that's all." Poe sighs.

Rey and Finn exchange a look, and then Rey blurts, "I've been sleeping with Finn."

Poe blinks, surprised. Today's just been a day full of surprises. He doesn't mean to, but he imagines it: the two of them, together, all tangled limbs and bare skin, breathing heavily, whispering each other's names. He inhales sharply at the thought.

"Not like--not like that," Rey says, going pink. "Not yet, anyway."

Finn beams. Poe can't blame him.

"We've been actually _sleeping_ together, like in the same bed. If you want us to leave, we'll leave, but--"

"--if you want to make room for us," Finn says, "We'd stay."

Poe will make room for them. Poe will gladly make room for them, in his bed and in every corner of his life.

It's a tight fit, the three of them in Poe's bed, but Poe doesn't mind. He's pressed up close against Finn, who's pressed up close against Rey, all three of them within easy arm's reach. One of Finn's hands is resting on Poe's hip; the other is snaked under Rey to rest on her shoulder. Poe has a hand on Finn's chest, and Rey has laced her fingers through his there. It's warm, calming, exactly where Poe wants to be.

It feels like home, and Poe never wants to leave.


End file.
